


trust me bro this rules

by MythosMeta



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythosMeta/pseuds/MythosMeta
Summary: Not much came of the very public reunion between Layton and Randall. It was later in the dusk desert air that things became interesting once more.





	trust me bro this rules

The Laytonmobile had stopped at a hotel for the night, many miles out of town. The professor had invited Emmy and Luke to go up to rest while he handled their belongings. In truth, he’d wanted some time alone to process what had happened with that city, the Mask, his old friends… and Randall. Of course he had already solved every mystery he could find, but he felt strange, almost sick. Tangled up inside. A lack of understanding and expressing his own emotions was a personal shortcoming Layton was all too aware of; though deeper within he stubbornly held on to the idea that it was simply a necessary precaution in his work when facing true villains. Deeper still, he knew this was a poor excuse.

He sat in the driver’s seat and thought. Randall had been the beginning of everything. Their friendship grew stronger with each adventure: the tension of their sword fights in high school, the thrill of sneaking into Randall’s room for talking and puzzling and the knots his own guts would mysteriously twist into, the trust it took to save each other’s lives against the Akbadain ruin guardians. And now that he was back. Layton’s examination flew out of control at the thought just as when he’d first made the discovery. What was he supposed to do? He’d left in a hurry, for all the wrong reasons. His system was in shock, unable to cope with the news and the sight of him and the tearful group of people Layton once felt he knew better than any others. People he couldn’t force himself to join. Eighteen years was a long time for anyone to grow and change, and so Angela and Henry did. So Hershel himself did. But Randall had regained his proper memory only hours ago. How did he feel about this? About everyone he used to know? Was he having trouble reconciling the boy he was with the amnesiac farmer-turned-villain-turned-victim the man became?

There was no way to answer these questions without the man himself. Layton rests his forehead against the steering wheel. He's sorely regretting not even stopping to set up a line of contact for the two of them. Briefly, he considered turning back, but couldn’t stomach disturbing Emmy and Luke with his personal problems any more than he had this entire adventure. 

Just as he was running out of ideas, a knock sounds from behind him. Layton remembers he did still have to bring their cargo up, rises with a mind yet fogged with an emotional haze, and promptly freezes with a hand on top of the trunk. He was alone out here. Bags don’t give reminders. Was someone...? With a more firm stance and a rush of adrenaline, feeling ready for anything now, he pops the hood. And finds he is not at all ready for what he sees. Randall is curled up on his side, unbound, uninjured it seems. And very much awake. Layton sees the reflection of his own open expression in those dark brown eyes. 

“Um. Hi, Hershel.” 

“What are you doing here! How did you even get in?” Layton asks in a whisper that comes out a bit harsh.

“You were hardly paying attention. As for why I’m here…” Randall pushes himself up to a sit and dangles his long legs over the bumper. “What had you in such a hurry to leave? I really wanted to talk with you but everyone was moving so fast. I slipped away and decided if I couldn’t convince you to stay a bit, then I could at least follow you out.”

“This is hardly ‘the least’ or most rational thing you could have done.” Layton held his incredulous look for a second more before sighing and taking a seat next to him. “Though I suppose I could’ve done better, myself. You’re right, it’s not as though I have pressing business to attend to, nothing more pressing than you. I’m sorry I left so soon- I wanted to talk with you too, I did, I just… I suppose I was afraid.”

Randall gasps, scandalized. “Afraid? Hershel. There’s no reason to be afraid of me, I’m-” Layton picks up on his sudden loss of that brash Randall of a past life. “I thought. I used to be your best friend, right?” 

Now Layton makes sure to look him in the face and smile. “You’re still my best friend. All those years apart, I never met anyone quite like you. Ah, perhaps one, I never thought of her this way until now, but she… Well it’s nothing for you to be concerned about. I still have you.” 

Randall’s brow scrunches in that upsetting way it did during the confrontation. “Forgive me if this is too presumptuous but some of that sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself as much as me.” 

Layton lightly punches him in the shoulder. “Then we can at least act as though it’s just like old times. Nothing’s off limits.” He rests his hand on that shoulder. Broader than he remembered. “And if it helps, I truly do still trust you with my life.” 

Randall finally cracks a smile. “I remember. You’re still a huge sap.” 

Now it was Layton’s turn to be scandalized. “Am I? Fine, then, but tell no one. It’s only for you.” 

Another sappy line, perhaps, but it makes Randall’s smile widen. His hand reaching up to lightly brush the one on his shoulder tips Layton over a dangerous edge.

“Randall. Now that you know that Angela and Henry were waiting for you. What will you do?”

“I suppose I’ll live with them, in the city that was built for me. It would be rude not to, after Henry’s efforts. And he’s like my brother, after all.” 

“Ah, I see. Of course,” Layton tries to pull his hand back, but Randall suddenly holds firm. 

“But that doesn’t mean I’ll always be there. In fact, I think I’ll be taking my first vacation now.” 

“Vacation? Now who’s being hasty? You only just arrived.” 

“True, but the townsfolk- they’re fine people, I’m sure, but I did just finish terrorizing them. I’d like to give them a break from me for awhile.” 

Layton finally dares to hope. “Is that why you’re really here?” 

“That’s the responsible answer, yes. So.” Randall brings their hands down between them and laces their fingers together. “Take me with you?” 

Layton squeezes his hand comfortingly. “I gladly accept.” 

“You do?!” 

“Why are you surprised? What you do is your choice. Besides, you practically invented Professor Layton. You’re entitled to at least one trip with him.” 

Randall’s smile turns sharp. “What’s that supposed to be? Your great and mysterious genius persona?” 

“Some would say that. And you’ll be happy to know it’s all your fault.” 

“My dear Hershel, I’m ecstatic you’ve followed in my illustrious footsteps.” Enter the showboating Randall he knew and loved, gesticulating wildly with his hand held hostage. “It’s wonderful! And now I’m here for my role as your partner. Oh, what should my image be?” He spares a glance for his white suit. “This look is nice but it needs a little something, you know? Something that’s Me.”

Layton wriggles his now sore hand free. “You’re in luck. I have just the thing.” Reaching behind him and opening his suitcase, he retrieves an orange handkerchief from a hidden zipper and offers it up.

“Is that- Is that mine? Where could you have gotten it?” 

“It was the only thing I found in my search for you. I wanted to always keep it but I never tried to wear it. Seemed too personal a thing to let others see. I’m glad for the chance to finally return it to you.” 

“Oh. Well. I’ll take it if you want, but…”

“Is something wrong?” 

“It’s just that. To hear that you cared for it and,” He shakes his head. “Listen, I want you to have it. But this time I’m giving you permission to wear it, okay?” 

“You want me to wear it?” 

“Only if you want to! But yes. Please?” 

“Don’t worry, I like the idea. But may I ask why?” 

“We’re partners, obviously. And I…” Randall’s gaze kept darting to the horizon, but now it snaps to Layton and bores intently into his eyes. “I want everyone to remember. You’re my partner and I won’t let anyone take that from me again.” He ties the knot around Layton’s wrist. “So keep this at your side forever. Promise me, Hershel?” 

Layton feels the same enthusiasm and tries to match his intensity, but he feels himself shaking inside as he declares, “I do.”


End file.
